but since i met you baby, love's got a hold on me
by minewtftw
Summary: pemuda itu berjalan melintasi lantai dansa, melewati pasangan-pasangan lain yang tengah melakukan slow dance. sumpah jimin menganggap ini sangat klise dan hanya terjadi di film-film remaja yang suka ditonton hoseok /GS!KOOKMIN/PROM!AU


_but since i met you baby, love's got a hold on me_

 **-a kookmin fanfiction-**

 **WARNING**

 **switch for jin, hoseok, and jimin. penggunaan bahasa tidak baku. penggunaan lowercase letters (karena aku terlalu capek mengurusi ejaan dkk, maaf ;-;)**

 **it's okay to be a silent reader but please do not bash or write hurtful comments.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

untuk kesekian kalinya, jimin membetulkan kembali rambutnya yang menggulung di bagian-bagian ujungnya. rambut hitam kelamnya pun kini sudah berubah menjadi cokelat gelap, thanks to the one and only, kim seokjin. jimin merapihkan kembali dress merah lengan pendek dengan kerah v neck yang dia kenakan. bibir pink penuhnya juga sudah diwarnai dengan warna merah. dia mengambil sebuah gelas yang (semoga) berisi fruit punch yang belum diracuni alkohol oleh teman-temannya. jimin kemudian duduk di tribun gymnasium, menatap ke lantai gymnasium yang penuh murid-murid berdansa.

jimin bisa melihat kakak kesayangannya, jung hoseok. dia ingat bagaiman senangnya kakak kelasnya itu ketika sang pacar, min yoongi, mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pesta dansa perpisahan bersama. tahun ini, yoongi akan lulus oleh karena itu pesta ini merupakan sesuatu yang pentimg bagi mereka. hoseok menggunakan cap sleeve dress berwarna kuning lembut dengan kain putih di pinggangnya sementara yoongi mengenakam seragam tentara berwarna beige.

jimin cukup salut dengan panitia yang mengusung tema ' _uso show_ '

untuk pesta ini. meskipun kebanyakan orang akhirnya malah menggunakan pakaian tahun 1940-an, jimin masih bisa melihat banyak yang mengenakan seragam maupun dress-dress berwarna beige dan coklat.

jimin kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakak kelasnya yang lain, yang merupakan dalang dari mengapa jimin berada di sini sekarang, kim seokjin. seokjin mengenakan blus putih dengan rok soft pink sementara namjoon, pasangannya, mengenakan seragam tentara juga. jimin berani bertaruh namjoon dan yoongi pasti pergi menyewa kostum mereka bersama.

"chim chim-ku!" jimin terlonjak saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya kencang. jimin menggerutu dan menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat sahabat seperjuangannya dengan setelan jas coklat.

"sumpah tae, bahkan di acara seperti ini kau menggangguku," keluh jimin. dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai gymnasium, menatap murid-murid yang sibuk berdansa.

"kau sendiri?"

" _gak_ , aku _bareng_ seokjin dan hoseok eonnie."

"oke kau sendiri, fix," ucap taehyung. dia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan jimin. jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap taehyung bingung. "dansa denganku,"

" _gak_ mau,"

"oh ayolah, jimin-ah. demi sahabatmu?" pinta taehyung. taehyung sudah memasang wajah aegyonya, membuat jimin tertawa melihatnya. "ya, ya? aku sayang kamu, jimin-ah."

"haha, baiklah," jimin menyambut uluran tangan taehyung dan berdiri. jimin membiarkan gelas berisi fruit punchnya di tribun. mereka berjalan menuruni tribun dengan jimin mengaitkan lengannya di lengan taehyung. " _duh_ , hal-hal yang kulakukan _buatmu_ , tae."

"hei, bahkan kau-"

"taehyung!" tiba-tiba salah satu teman taehyung berlari menghampiri mereka. park bogum, jimin mengenalnya sebagai teman sesama ekskul atletik taehyung. "ekskul atletik mau foto bersama, kau ikut _gak_?!"

"ahh, jimin-ah, maafkan aku!" taehyung mengusak rambut jimin dan berlari mengikuti bogum. jimin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. jimin kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri saja di pinggir lapangan.

 _"i must have been through about a million girls,"_

jimin mendongakkan wajahnya dan dia berani bersumpah ini sangatlah klise. pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata milik pemuda dengan setelan biru dongker.

jimin berani bersumpah pemuda itu kini tengah berjalan menujunya dan kenapa ini harus terjadi saat dj sedang memutar lagu romantis. pemuda itu berjalan melintasi lantai dansa, melewati pasangan-pasangan lain yang tengah melakukan _slow dance_. sumpah jimin menganggap ini sangat klise dan hanya terjadi di film-film remaja yang suka ditonton hoseok.

"noona,"

"jungkook-ah, hai," jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu. jungkook mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut jimin. dia menarik jimin ke lantai dansa lalu melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang jimin.

"lagu ini bahkan baru dirilis 1976," ucap jungkook diikuti dengan kekehan di akhirnya. jimin menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam pundak jungkook dan tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan jungkook.

"kenapa kamu selalu tahu banyak hal?" tanya jimin dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

 _"their tears left me cold as a stone,"_

"supaya noona terkesan, mungkin?" jungkook bertanya balik. seringaian terlihat jelas di bibirnya. jimin tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak jungkook pelan.

 _"but then i fooled around and fell in love_ , _"_

"kalau begitu berhenti, oke?" pinta jimin. kedua matanya menangkap hoseok dan yoongi di dekat mereka. hoseok mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher yoongi sementara kedua lengan yoongi melingkar di pinggang hoseok. oke jangan pernah bilang seokjin tapi menurut jimin hoseok dan yoongi adalah pasangan paling lucu baginya.

 _"i fooled around and fell in love_ , _"_

"aku _gak_ menyangka kamu bisa slow dance, kook," komentar jimin. kini dia menatap wajah jungkook. jungkook mendengus mendemgar komentar jimin dan senyum merehkan terpasang di wajahnya. "kenapa?"

"aku tersinggung, jimin-ah,"

 _"it used to be when i'd see,"_

"noona," koreksi jimin cepat sambil 'tidak sengaja' menginjak kaki jungkook.

"aw! noona!"

 _"a girl that i like,"_

"kamu belajar dansa dari mana?"

"jimin noona," jungkook tidak lupa memberi penekanan pada kata noona. jimin hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. " _i'm a fucking dance prodigy_ ,"

" _language_ ,"

 _"i'd get out my book,"_

"slow dance itu udah kayak level easy buatku,"

 _"and write her name,"_

" _gak_ , aku _cuman_ terlalu sering _ngeliat_ kamu _breakdance_ , kook," kali ini jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. dia tidak menemukan seokjin dan namjoon. dia 90% yakin mereka pasti sudah berada di mobil pergi menuju hotel atau salah satu rumah mereka. dasar kelebihan hormon.

 _"but when the grass got a little greener,"_

"noona menikmati pesta ini?" tanya jungkook, berusaha memecah keheningan. jimin tetap belum melihatnya, masih asyik dengan pikirannya.

 _"over on the other side,"_

" _gak_ juga, _i got ditched by seokjin and hoseok eonnie and kim taehyung_ ," keluh jimin dengan raut kesal di wajahnya. jungkook rasanya ingin mati saja melihat wajah manis seniornya itu.

 _"i'd just tear out that page,"_

mereka masih terus melakukan _slow dance_. jungkook yang memimpin sementara jimin hanya mengikuti. sedari tadi mereka terus mengayun masih dengan posisi yang sama. bukannya tidak bisa menari, tapi mereka sudah terlalu nyaman satu sama lain.

"aku suka lagunya," komentar jimin tiba-tiba. jimin berhenti melihat sekeliling dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak jungkook.

 _"i fooled around and fell in love,"_

"aku punya satu playlist yang isinya lagu-lagu lama seperti ini," ucap jungkook. sumpah jungkook malu sekalia, dia yakin jimin pasti bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang kencang. "noona mau kuberikan daftarnya?"

"hmm, bawa saat latihan dance berikutnya, kook," gumam jimin. ternyata menyandarkan kepalanya ke jungkook tidak buruk juga, nyaman malahan. rasanya dia ingin berbaring saja dengan jungkook.

 _"free, on my own,"_

 _"is the way i used to be,"_

"pacarmu _gak_ masalah kalau kita _slow dance_ , kook?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba jimin hampir membuat jungkook tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _"but since i met you baby,"_

" _gak_ bakal, noona,"

 _"love's got a hold on me,"_

"aku _kan gak_ punya pacar," jawaban jungkook membuat jimin tertawa. jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap jungkook dengan pandangan menilai. kedua lengannya berpindah mengalung pada leher jungkook. "serius."

"serius? kamu _gak_ usah pura-pura _single_ deh,"

 _"it's got a hold on me now,"_

" _bener_ , aku lagi suka sama orang, noona," jawab jungkook sambil menatap jimin dalam-dalam.

 _"i can't let go of you, baby,"_

"cinta remaja, manisnya. dia cantik _gak_?"

"sangat cantik," tangan kiri jungkook terangkat, mengelus pipi jimin dengan buku-buku jarinya. "dan manis di saat bersamaan,"

 _"i fooled around and fell in love,"_

"dia kecil tapi passionnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya,"

 _"yes i did,"_

"kadang dia kekanakan, kadang dia dewasa,"

 _"i fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,"_

jungkook melepas rengkuhannya di pinggang jimin dan memutar tubuh jimin keluar, lalu memutar kembali ke dalam. kini, rengkuhan jungkook di pinggang jimin lebih erat, membuat jarak di antara mereka tidak lebih dari 10 cm.

"dan sekarang dia _kelihatan_ sangat cantik di baju merahnya," tangan kiri jungkook tidak lagi menggenggam jimin. tangannya beralih ke dagu jimin, mendongakkanya.

 _"fooled around, fooled around, fell in love,"_

"noona?"

"hm?"

"kalau aku mencium noona sekarang, noona bakal marah?" kini tangan jimin beralih, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir jimin yang dipoles warna merah.

 _"i fooled around, fell in love,"_

"coba saja,"

jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. jimin tersenyum lembut dan hanya menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan jungkook mengambil alih.

jungkook berani bertaruh, bibir mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik.

"Waktunya untuk meramaikan suasana!"

jungkook dan jimin terlonjak dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. jimin menoleh dan melihat taehyung kini berdiri di tempat dj dan memutar lagu swing yang membuat murid-murid lain menari. dia dan jungkook berpandang-pandangan sebelum tertawa kecil.

" _kayaknya_ waktu kita sudah habis, noona," jungkok kembali mendekat. dia mengengenggam tangan kanan jimin.

"slow dancemu lumayan, tapi ya tidak spektakuler juga. sampai ketemu di latihan senin besok?" ucap jimin dengan senyum di wajahnya. jungkook balik tersenyum dan membungkuk, mengecup punggung tangan jimin.

"senin besok," jungkook melepas genggamannya, membungkukkan badannya, pura-pura memberi hormat. dia melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan jimin.

jimin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya masih terus mengikuti pergerakan jungkook. jari tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. mengingat kejadian tadi membuat senyuman jimin melebar.

' _mungkin hari senin aku harus mengajar slow dance,_ '

-fin

i'm sorry i'm such a bad author. bukannya ngelanjutun fic yang lain aku malah bikin fic baru and i'm very sorry about it. selama ini aku ngetik fic di handphone dan setelah kuupdate handphoneku, semua datanya ilang ;-;

(salahku juga sih ga pernah mau update iphone jadinya harus update di ibox)

btw, aku dapat ide ini awalnya karena sedang mendengarkan album soundtrack gotg on repeat untuk beberapa minggu. kemudian aku teringat novel 'p.s. i still loved you' di mana ada adegan pesta bertema 'uso'. kemudian ditambah adegan diana dan steve trevor berdansa di wonder woman (it was very romantic, dang it ;-;)

i don't know if i will continue 'new york, new york' , tapi untuk fanfic di mana hoseok bisa mind reading itu kurasa akan ku discontinue. harapanku sih aku bisa melanjutkan 'new york, new york' karena garis besar ceritany sudah kudapat sampai akhir. heck, aku bahkan sudah dapat ide untuk prequelnya. semoga bisa terselesaikan nanti ^^

referensi dress (ganti aja tanda '-' (strip) dengan titik.):

-jin : aku tidak menemukan fotonya, tapi kalian bisa lihat di video clip 'god help the girl - i'll have to dance with cassie'. di situ ada salah satu penari dengan rok pink dan blus putih. perbedaannya dengan dress jin hanya pada pinknya.

-hoseok : img0-etsystatic-com/000/1/5309195/il_570xN-288845406-jpg (baju hoseok itu seperti yang sebelah kanan hanya saja berwarna kuning dan kainnya putih)

-jimin : ae01-alicdn-com/kf/HTB1FzziHVXXXXcNXFXXq6xXFXXX2/220599995/HTB1FzziHVXXXXcNXFXXq6xXFXXX2-jpg


End file.
